


Sakura Petals and a Hollow's Mask

by AzarDarkstar



Series: 1Sentence [1]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Angst and Humor, Angst with a Happy Ending, Byakuya Is Oblivious, Community: 1sentence, Complete, Developing Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Ichigo Is Oblivious, M/M, Romance, Romantic Friendship, Written Before Kubo Jumped the Shark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-18
Updated: 2012-11-18
Packaged: 2017-11-19 00:13:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/566879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzarDarkstar/pseuds/AzarDarkstar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If he had known things would end this way when they first fought, Byakuya thinks that he may not have tried so hard to win.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sakura Petals and a Hollow's Mask

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He’s a god of death, but before the war with Aizen, he was never truly alive. (Epsilon Set)

**#01 - Motion**

Together, they are a whirl.

**#02 - Cool**

The ladies of the Shinigami Women’s Association think that the two of them together is the most romantic thing ever; Rukia can’t help but agree that her matchmaking skills are sublime.

**#03 - Young**

Ichigo is just a child, but he knows himself, knows what he wants; Kuchiki Byakuya never even had a chance.

**#04 - Last**

Yoruichi was his first love, Ukitake his second, and Hisana his third, but Ichigo will definitely be his last.

**#05 - Wrong**

They are simple and well-matched, and Rukia has made certain that any dissenters are forcefully quieted.

**#06 - Gentle**

At first, Byakuya is always tentative in his touches.

**#07 - One**

Even now, centuries later, a single kiss is all that is needed for Kuchiki Byakuya to come completely undone.

**#08 - Thousand**

A millennium wouldn’t have been enough for him to recover from his failed marriage.

**#09 - King**

For all that he might as well be a prince, he still lived in a broken palace, abandoned and unloved by everyone, and not even his own wife ever cared for him.

**#10 - Learn**

Ichigo might have been inexperienced going in, but he’s an apt student, and Byakuya is a surprisingly good teacher.

**#11 - Blur**

Their days pass in a haze of sparring, snippy half-arguments, and more joy than Byakuya ever thought possible.

**#12 - Wait**

Ichigo has never been patient, and he refuses to sit idle for several decades to finally be with his lover.

**#13 - Change**

It does not come easily for Byakuya, but one day, he wakes up to see a veritable stranger in the mirror; strangely, he finds this new person a vast improvement.

**#14 - Command**

Byakuya has a powerful presence, one that Ichigo has come to appreciate more and more as the number of their fans increases exponentially.

**#15 - Hold**

Strangely, it comes as no surprise that Byakuya is a secret cuddler.

**#16 - Need**

Ichigo has always been independent, and despite his great affection for his family, he has never required anyone before.

**#17 - Vision**

The sight of a very alive and mostly intact Byakuya hovering over him eases the fear that had been gripping his heart.

**#18 - Attention**

The weeks following his sister’s aborted execution, Byakuya finds his mind straying more and more to Kurosaki Ichigo, often wondering just what the boy’s relationship is with Rukia.

**#19 - Soul**

Ichigo always scoffed whenever his father mentioned soulmates, but he’s definitely not laughing now.

**#20 - Picture**

Rukia has a secret photo of them that neither knows about; it features them wrapped around each other, sleeping.

**#21 - Fool**

Ichigo is an idiot, something he freely admits, but being with Byakuya is probably the smartest thing he has ever done.

**#22 - Mad**

The Kuchiki elders are beyond enraged when Byakuya announces his intentions, but a single taste of Ichigo’s reiatsu, and they quickly realize the error of their ways.

**#23 - Child**

He is little more than a boy, but Byakuya just can’t seem to stop himself; he has never had happiness so easily within his reach.

**#24 - Now**

During the war with Aizen, they tried to live in the moment, but afterwards, they can finally plan for the future.

**#25 - Shadow**

Time stretches out as they quietly sit in the garden, watching the sakura blossoms flutter in the breeze and basking in each other’s company.

**#26 - Goodbye**

Byakuya never could say farewell to Hisana, holding onto her memory as tightly as possible.

**#27 - Hide**

Byakuya masks his true self from the world, scared of what others would think if they knew just how painfully awkward and vulnerable he really is.

**#28 - Fortune**

Once, Byakuya would have given everything to make her love him; now, he realizes that he has something more valuable than all the riches his family possesses.

**#29 - Safe**

Ichigo is secure with Byakuya; he always knows exactly where he stands, and he never has to guess if the other man will be there when he needs him the most.

**#30 - Ghost**

The spirit of his dead wife once hung over them, hovering just beyond sight no matter how hard Ichigo tried to dispel her.

**#31 - Book**

If someone were to ever write down their life stories, and Ichigo is sure that someone will eventually, it'll be filled with everything a good tale needs.

**#32 - Eye**

Byakuya’s are his most expressive feature; they are a cloudy grey when he is angry and a pure silver when he is filled with ecstasy.

**#33 - Never**

Ichigo is ridiculously stubborn, and when he decides to do something, he won't ever stop until he is finished.

**#34 - Sing**

Byakuya has a rather nice singing voice, something that is only readily apparent when he has had enough alcohol to sufficiently lower his inhibitions.

**#35 - Sudden**

To some, their joining is unexpected, coming completely out of nowhere; to their friends and family, it is about damn time.

**#36 - Stop**

Never once has either of them questioned what they're doing; there has never been any need.

**#37 - Time**

The years went by slowly but pleasantly in Soul Society, and soon enough, Ichigo has spent a century by Byakuya’s side without even knowing.

**#38 - Wash**

More than anything, Ichigo chases away all of Byakuya’s regrets, leaving behind a person that he had thought long forgotten and lost to the four winds.

**#39 - Torn**

Ichigo is stuck between his birth family and his chosen one in Soul Society, but Byakuya makes it very clear to Isshin and his two daughters that he is more than willing to share.

**#40 - History**

The Kuchiki clan is one of the four noble families of Seireitei, but only under Byakuya’s leadership and with their new additions have they actually become worthy of the title.

**#41 - Power**

Ichigo is stronger than anyone he has ever met, but Byakuya is only grateful since it means that he is more than capable of protecting himself from the worst Aizen throws at him.

**#42 - Bother**

On his days off, Byakuya doesn’t roll out of bed until at least ten, often too content to move.

**#43 - God**

He is a god of death, a Shinigami, but before the war with Aizen, he was never truly alive.

**#44 - Wall**

Talking to Kuchiki Byakuya is sometimes downright impossible, but somehow, Ichigo has always managed to get under his skin.

**#45 - Naked**

Ichigo blushed redder than Renji’s hair the first time Byakuya ever saw him without clothes, and even now, Byakuya recalls the incident rather fondly.

**#46 - Drive**

Ichigo has the strength and determination, Byakuya the knowledge and experience; together, they are all but unstoppable.

**#47 - Harm**

The only one who has ever really been able to hurt Ichigo is himself, and Byakuya does his utmost to prevent that from happening again.

**#48 - Precious**

Byakuya treats him like something deeply valued, like someone to be loved and cherished all his days.

**#49 - Hunger**

Isshin always described romantic love as an insatiable need, which can only be appeased by the presence of one person; Ichigo thinks that for once his father wasn’t far off the mark.

**#50 - Believe**

Byakuya never thought that redemption might be within his reach, but as he stares down at the sleeping figure next to him, he realizes that it is more genuine and tangible than he had ever imagined.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The sets as a whole aren't in any particular chronological order. Set in the same universe as my Jyuushiro/Rukia series.


	2. Strawberries and Midnight Sun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> His paramour tastes like his namesake. (Alpha Set)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set in the early parts of their relationship.

**#01 - Comfort**

Despite their history, they are surprisingly at ease with one another on their first date; this is most likely due to the fact that they forget to be awkward.

**#02 - Kiss**

Their first attempt is tentative, just a simple brush of their mouths that gradually deepens.

**#03 - Soft**

The boy’s face has lost the last of its baby roundness, but Byakuya can’t help but be reminded of just how painfully young Ichigo really is as he and Renji argue like children.

**#04 - Pain**

A flicker of hurt crosses Ichigo’s face so quickly that Kenpachi thinks he must have imagined it until  he notices Byakuya-hime haughtily stride by without even glancing in their direction.

**#05 - Potatoes**

Yuzu beams when Byakuya eats all of the spicy food on his plate; Karin rolls her eyes across the table, wondering yet again why this strange man is having dinner with them.

**#06 - Rain**

It pours from the overcast sky as Ichigo half-carries him to the fourth division, and as the boy desperately tells him to hold on, Byakuya thinks about just how far they have come.

**#07 - Chocolate**

Rukia enters her bedroom one day to find that candies have all but overrun the place, and she chuckles to herself with a knowing smirk as her brother casually strolls by.

**#08 - Happiness**

Joy is foreign to him, but since he first met Kurosaki Ichigo, he has become well acquainted with it.

**#09 - Telephone**

Hitsugaya hands his phone to Kurosaki, confusion clearly evident on his face as he tries to figure out why the hell Kuchiki-taichou actually wants to speak to the idiot.

**#10 - Ears**

His are very sensitive, and Byakuya delights in hovering just behind him, breath ghosting over Ichigo’s skin.

**#11 - Name**

“Ichigo,” he murmurs, surprising the substitute Shinigami with his form of address and shocking him further by leaning in for a not-at-all-chaste kiss.

**#12 - Sensual**

Ichigo trails his fingers along Byakuya’s face, drifting down his neck and to his chest.

**#13 - Death**

He wonders what he will do if and when Ichigo finally loses; it is an inevitable eventuality due to the war, and Byakuya does everything in his power to make the most of the time they are given.

**#14 - Sex**

Byakuya may have been married before, but he has only a vague idea of what two men are supposed to do together, and he is absolutely mortified when he is forced to swallow his pride and ask his senpai for advice.

**#15 - Touch**

The first time their fingers brush, Ichigo is half-dead and so disoriented that he thinks he must have imagined it.

**#16 - Weakness**

It is a just moment, nothing more, but Ichigo remains silent as Byakuya trembles in his arms and rubs his hand in soft circles over the older man’s back.

**#17 - Tears**

He cries more from frustration than anything else, and Byakuya is a quiet but comforting presence by his side.

**#18 - Speed**

The rate that they go from hesitant allies to almost lovers should astound him, but Byakuya thinks it is a vast improvement over his stilted and long courtship of Hisana.

**#19 - Wind**

The breeze from the open window stirs Byakuya’s hair, which is free from the Kenseikan for once, but all his attention is on the softly smiling boy beside him.

**#20 - Freedom**

It is odd to think that for all his power, Byakuya lacks the ability to act and live only for himself.

**#21 - Life**

It feels like every moment is a stolen one, but as a hand tangles in his hair and as he is pulled forward into a scorching kiss, Byakuya finds that he has never felt so very alive.

**#22 - Jealousy**

Byakuya has to fight down the sensation in his belly as nearly the entire association giggles and flutters around them, and Renji is fairly certain that his captain’s glare is not directed at Ichigo.

**#23 - Hands**

For such a powerful person, Ichigo has surprisingly delicate fingers, but Byakuya knows they are far from frail as he firmly holds Zangetsu, waiting for the Arrancar to strike.

**#24 - Taste**

His paramour is like his namesake, something that Byakuya smugly keeps to himself.

**#25 - Devotion**

Ichigo politely but resolutely turns the woman down, trying his best not to cringe as she bursts into tears.

**#26 - Forever**

Always is an exceptionally long time, but as Byakuya leans forward to kiss him once more, Ichigo thinks that it might not be long enough.

**#27 - Blood**

Byakuya does not find it odd that the two people he loves the most are not truly related to him at all.

**#28 - Sickness**

Somehow, Ichigo is capable of standing against both Aizen and his Arrancar, but one small cold is enough to leave him bedridden for days.

**#29 - Melody**

The sound of their shunpo is a song, and the clang of their zanpakutou is the dance.

**#30 - Star**

Byakuya has always been fascinated by the night; Ichigo is the first and only person he has ever shared this with.

**#31 - Home**

The Kuchiki mansion is more of a museum than a house, and Byakuya thinks that for all its finery, it is nowhere near a nice as the Kurosaki clinic or the people who live there.

**#32 - Confusion**

“Eh, taichou, what d’you mean that Ichigo an’ ya…” Renji trails off, his eyebrows nearly even with his hairline; he blinks and tries again, “Is this another joke, taichou?”

**#33 - Fear**

It is ironic really that after all he has been through Ichigo is mortally afraid of snakes, and Byakuya is beyond shocked when he shrieks like a little girl after he sees a small serpent in the garden.

**#34 - Lightning/Thunder**

Byakuya has been terrified by thunderstorms ever since he was a child, the result of an unfortunate incident with Ukitake’s zanpakutou, and out of everyone, Ichigo is the only person who has never laughed.

**#35 - Bonds**

Hisana still weighs heavily on his mind; Ichigo thinks that some ties, no matter how twisted and bent, are still very hard to break.

**#36 - Market**

They get some very odd looks as they idly stroll through in Rukongai, another of Rukia’s strange dating ideas, but Ichigo supposes that it is probably due to the faint smile Byakuya wears every time they bump shoulders.

**#37 - Technology**

The sight of his father and his lover enraptured by the soap opera is probably one of the oddest things Ichigo has ever seen.

**#38 - Gift**

“Yare, yare, Jyuu-chan,” Kyouraku states with a distinct smirk, looking at the very involved couple, “I think that Byakuya-kun has started his birthday celebration early.”

**#39 - Smile**

Ichigo grins at the sixth division captain and sticks out his tongue, and Renji nearly has a heart attack when the ends of Kuchiki-taichou’s mouth actually curve upwards.

**#40 - Innocence**

The substitute Shinigami is far more chaste than he looks, and Ichigo actually flushes crimson as Byakuya removes his yukata and slips into the bath nearby.

**#41 - Completion**

Ichigo is comfortable, easy to be with and easy to love; all he has to do is be himself, and Byakuya does so without regrets or hesitation.

**#42 - Clouds**

Senbonzakura smiles behind her fan as the fog that has been plaguing her world for five decades slowly disperses, and she can’t help but sigh with contentment when she can finally see the stars once again.

**#43 - Sky**

Zangetsu gazes up at the perfect blueness about them, while Shirosaki merely smirks; the Hollow supposes that Kuchiki-hime is at least good for something.

**#44 - Heaven**

He lives in Seireitei, the best place in all of existence, but it is only recently that Kuchiki Byakuya has realized just how much of a mockery that statement truly is.

**#45 - Hell**

In spite of the fact that he has seen souls taken there, it is a rather abstract notion, but as Byakuya struggles to breathe and his blood flows freely to the ground beneath him, Ichigo becomes rather well acquainted with the concept.

**#46 - Sun**

Hisana was the stars, beautiful but cold and unfeeling, forever beyond reach; Ichigo is his sun, radiant and warm, burning with a fire and passion for him alone.

**#47 - Moon**

Byakuya, he thinks, is much like the moon; half-hidden, seemingly distant and far away but always returning in the end.

**#48 - Waves**

Ichigo is surprised that for all the years Kuchiki Byakuya has lived, he has never seen the ocean.

**#49 - Hair**

Despite what the Shinigami Women’s Association claims, Byakuya’s best feature is not his hair; Ichigo is actually rather fond of a number of other body parts.

**#50 - Supernova**

The air swirls violently in a whirlwind of reiatsu and death, veritable stars exploding all around them, but Ichigo is filled with an odd sort of calm, Byakuya a firm and unyielding presence at his side.


	3. Beyond Blood and Ice Eternal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He hesitates, instant stretching into a lifetime. (Gamma Set)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From Byakuya's appearance in the living world to just after Aizen's treachery.

**#01 - Ring**

Their blades connect with a resounding clang, and Kuchiki Byakuya cannot help the absolute shock that flits across his face at the fact that this _boy_ … this ryoka could block his sword.

**#02 - Hero**

Byakuya knows that he is the villain of this story, but as he rushes back to the Soukyoku hill, races to save his sister, for a moment he would give anything to be more like Kurosaki Ichigo.

**#03 - Memory**

He gazes up at the false sky of the training ground, exhausted but unable to sleep; all Ichigo can think about is the look on Rukia’s face and a pair of cold grey eyes framed by dark hair.

**#04 - Box**

His room feels like a prison as he awaits Urahara’s signal, and he paces back and forth, Rukia and her captor always at the forefront of his thoughts, something like dread coiling in his belly.

**#05 - Run**

He races around Seireitei, darting around one corner and then the next on his fruitless search for her, and somewhere out there, he knows that Kuchiki Byakuya is waiting.

**#06 - Hurricane**

There is a whirlwind of petals and streaks of black around him, and Byakuya actually feels a shiver of unease when he realizes that the black is slowly overcoming the pink.

**#07 - Wings**

His fucking bankai may be all elegance and power, but Ichigo is bound and determined to save the man’s sister, even if it kills them both.

**#08 - Cold**

Frost creeps into his extremities as he collapses to his knees, Rukia held tightly to his chest, and all he can see is his own blood and Kurosaki Ichigo some distance away, staring back at him in horror.

**#09 - Red**

The boy is bleeding on the ground, the scent of rain heavy on the air as he still reaches for Rukia.

**#10 - Drink**

He only manages to stand by leaning on Zangetsu as the taste of copper fills his mouth, and when Byakuya just walks away, he has the insane urge to laugh and laugh and never stop.

**#11 - Midnight**

Byakuya lays awake in his hospital bed, thinking about their last battle; he knows perfectly well Soul Society’s views on Vizard, and he refuses to allow a good man to die for something as insignificant as that.

**#12 - Temptation**

It would be so very easy to simply give up, to let the brat escape, but he is a captain; he knows his duty to Seireitei.

**#13 - View**

Ichigo throws Byakuya’s words back in his face, and it is painfully obvious just what he thinks of the supposedly noble Kuchiki-taichou and the rest of the Shinigami who are so willing to execute an innocent girl.

**#14 - Music**

The second he hears the alarm Byakuya knows… knows with a certainty that should frighten him that it’s the boy come to rescue Rukia, and a small and unacknowledged part of him is relieved that the brat might just succeed.

**#15 - Silk**

Crimson flecks stain his priceless scarf from the force of Kurosaki’s strike to his side; Byakuya can’t help but wonder why the boy didn’t go for his throat, why he is still unwilling to use lethal force.

**#16 - Cover**

There are so many pieces of Senbonzakura swirling around him that they blot out the sun, and the only light he can see is Kuchiki Byakuya’s reiryoku.

**#17 - Promise**

He swore that he would save her, a vow that is becoming more and more difficult with each passing moment and every injury that he takes, and the bastard merely watches as Ichigo bleeds and struggles to keep his feet.

**#18 - Dream**

For weeks afterwards, Ichigo dreams that he failed, that Rukia died in Soul Society at either Aizen’s hands or her brother’s; it would probably surprise him to learn that Byakuya shares the same nightmare.

**#19 - Candle**

His power growth between then and now is much like the difference between a flicker and the sun, but in the end, their battle is still little more than a stalemate.

**#20 - Talent**

He has always been the best, the brightest pupil, the most orderly and efficient captain, and the fact that this brat of a ryoka can match him strike for strike infuriates him more than words can describe.

**#21 - Silence**

There is an almost eerie quiet as they stare across the bridge at one another, and it is only his senpai’s near panic attack to his right that finally forces Byakuya to look away.

**#22 - Journey**

Every step is a lifetime, but Byakuya can sense him on the Soukyoku hill; a spark of hope tingles in his chest at the knowledge that the boy would defend Rukia with his very life.

**#23 - Fire**

The boy is like the hottest flame, a blazing torrent of blue-white reiatsu, ghosting across the rocky ground at speeds he can’t even begin to contemplate.

**#24 - Strength**

Ichigo knows that Byakuya could have won their fight at the very end, but power isn’t everything, and true strength is in knowing when to back down.

**#25 - Mask**

Utter horror fills him as he gapes at the thing forming on his opponent’s face, and for once in his life, Kuchiki Byakuya has absolutely no idea what to do.

**#26 - Ice**

The bastard is frosty, all cool disdain and impassivity, but he sees it crack once… twice and gets a glimpse of the terrified and unsure man beneath.

**#27 - Fall**

It takes ages for him to go down, life in slow motion, but an eternity later, all he can see is Kuchiki Byakuya’s feet gliding across the pavement.

**#28 - Forgotten**

He’d failed to remember what it means to face someone like an equal, if he had ever really known at all, and Byakuya actually falters, doubts and indecision churning inside.

**#29 - Dance**

Senbonzakura flutters through the air much like the blossoms she mimics, but Byakuya would rather die than admit that his zanpakutou is nowhere near as agile or as graceful as his adversary.

**#30 - Body**

His shoulder and foot are practically on fire, and blood is trickling down his back in a steady stream; across from him, Byakuya doesn’t look much better, Kenseikan smashed and sweat-soaked hair clinging to his face.

**#31 - Sacred**

Ichigo will break every last law of Soul Society if he has to, consequences be damned, and if need be, he’ll cut Byakuya down to size along the way.

**#32 - Farewells**

For some inexplicable reason, his gaze is drawn to Byakuya just before he leaves through the senkaimon, and he nods, their wordless exchange speaking volumes.

**#33 - World**

His entire universe is reduced to this moment, to the feel of Zangetsu in his hand and the rocks underneath his feet as he charges headlong towards his opponent, pink and blue blurring together.

**#34 - Formal**

He doesn’t use Byakuya’s surname or even bother to use the door, and if it pisses off the bastard… well, that’s his problem.

**#35 - Fever**

Ichigo thinks he must be delirious, even as Inoue strains to heal his injuries; there is no way in hell that he just heard Kuchiki Byakuya thank him.

**#36 - Laugh**

The brat might as well be taunting them, stomping on his… on _their_ pride as he is, and Byakuya wants nothing more than to teach the boy a lesson he’ll never forget.

**#37 - Lies**

No one deceives Kuchiki Byakuya as well as he does himself, and he tries not to feel the crushing weight of guilt as the boy defiantly stares back at him over their locked blades.

**#38 - Forever**

He hesitates, instant stretching into a lifetime as Zangetsu’s deadly edge rests less than a centimeter over Byakuya’s throat, and then, Ichigo jumps away.

**#39 - Overwhelmed**

Ichigo doesn’t understand, simply can’t fathom a man who would murder his own sister for any reason, and his confusion only increases when Byakuya nearly dies to save her.

**#40 - Whisper**

“ _Chire_ , Senbonzakura,” he murmurs, and for the next hour, his world consists of pink and blue and black, of vivid orange hair and defiant brown eyes.

**#41 - Wait**

He looks at the spot he last saw Yoruichi and the boy for longer than he cares to admit.

**#42 - Talk**

His repeated denials about Kurosaki’s not-bankai begin to sound strained even to his own ears, and he has the insane urge to forcefully wipe that smug and altogether infuriating grin from the brat’s face.

**#43 - Search**

He stares into Byakuya’s eyes, looking for a sign that the man feels something… _anything_ for his own sister beyond apathy.

**#44 - Hope**

Byakuya just looks at him, something like wonder flashing across his face, and a moment passes in silence before he turns and simply walks away.

**#45 - Eclipse**

A flare of pure, blue light streaks by him; it is all Byakuya can do not to tremble as just the very edge is enough to make him bleed.

**#46 - Gravity**

The Soukyoku hill is a complete wreck after their battle, shards of rock and spatters of blood everywhere, but somehow, the two of them are relatively intact, and neither really understands why.

**#47 - Highway**

Every minute brings him one step closer to his goal, to Rukia… to her brother and their inevitable clash; Ichigo has the sinking feeling that only one of them will walk away.

**#48 - Unknown**

Ever since he discovered Zangetsu’s second form, a part of him has wondered about Byakuya’s shikai; the rest of him dreads finding out.

**#49 - Lock**

They crash together, strength meeting equal strength, reiatsu flaring; some not-so-small part of Ichigo relishes the scowl of sheer irritation he receives for his efforts.

**#50 - Breathe**

Their eyes meet just as Kurosaki steps into the senkaimon, and the boy gives a distinct nod of farewell before disappearing through; it is only after his senpai nudges him that Byakuya finally exhales.


	4. The Moon Fang and a Thousand Cherry Blossoms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A pair of determined grey eyes stares back at him from mere centimeters away. (Delta Set)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From just after Aizen's treachery until his defeat.

**#01 - Air**

The scent of sakura lingers long after Byakuya has strode away, and Ichigo just closes his eyes and breathes it in.

**#02 - Apples**

Despite his orange hair and strawberry name, Ichigo loves another fruit, and he becomes increasingly suspicious when they start randomly turning up wherever he goes.

**#03 - Beginning**

Byakuya blames his sister for this, for her insatiable urge to meddle, but it is Ichigo’s face that he can’t get out of his mind.

**#04 - Bugs**

He will not be thwarted by mere insects nor will he ever admit why he so staunchly defends the strawberry plants hidden away in his garden.

**#05 - Coffee**

He has become addicted to this foolish drink from the living world, and in his pursuit of the nearest dispenser, it is entirely coincidental that he frequents the shop across from Kurosaki’s university.  
  
 **#06 - Dark**

Night is his favorite time of day, left alone to his thoughts and unspoken desires.

**#07 - Despair**

Words and actions fail him as he watches the sands of Hueco Mundo stain red with his own blood, but then, all he can see is the flutter of pink petals as they fill his vision.  
  
 **#08 - Doors**

His office is open and the boy waiting for him when he arrives, and his lieutenant is beyond surprised when he is sent home early.

**#09 - Drink**

His tea has long gone cold in its cup, but he only notices the rise and fall of the boy’s chest, the sole sign that he still lives.  
  
 **#10 - Duty**

Ichigo is beholden to no one, but still, he chooses to follow the sixth division into battle.

**#11 - Earth**

He crashes back down and awakens with a grunt, embarrassed by his current position and the way his sheets are tangled around his legs.

**#12 - End**

The war reaches its conclusion with the death of Aizen, and Byakuya is supported on Ichigo’s shoulder as they both limp away from his cooling corpse.

**#13 - Fall**

Ichigo takes a step and suddenly disappears beneath the sand, and Byakuya’s fingers are raw and bleeding when he pulls the boy free, shaking but alive.  
  
 **#14 - Fire**

His lips are warm, all but scorching, and a pair of determined grey eyes stares back at him from mere centimeters away.

**#15 - Flexible**

The boy dodges his zanpakutou in a move that would leave most women envious, and Byakuya nods in approval.

**#16 - Flying**

Ichigo steps so quickly now that he can practically fly; Byakuya merely tries to reign in his jealousy.

**#17 - Food**

His meal is ash in his mouth at the glare his sister shoots him across the table, and he knows exactly why Rukia feels she has the right to be affronted on Ichigo’s behalf.

**#18 - Foot**

He is reminded that it is broken with every step until he stumbles and falls to his knees, but then, a white-gloved hand grips his elbow and supports his weight all the way home.  
  
 **#19 - Grave**

The silence between them is deafening, so loud that they don’t even hear Ukitake enter or notice him staring.  
  
 **#20 - Green**

The bruises on his skin are unattractive color, standing out in stark contrast, and they only serve to highlight how exhausted Byakuya seems.

**#21 - Head**

His vision is blurred, skull practically splitting open from the pain as he staggers, but Byakuya knows that he can trust Ichigo to lead him back to safety.  
  
 **#22 - Hollow**

A mask… white and red, but all Byakuya sees are the golden eyes gleaming back at him with unvoiced agony.  
  
 **#23 - Honor**

He isn’t surprised when the boy comes back for him or the evil glare he shoots Soifon for leaving them both behind to die.

**#24 - Hope**

“Byakuya…” Ichigo whispers the name like a prayer as the sixth division captain joins his rather one-sided battle against two Vasto Lordes and Ichimaru Gin.

**#25 - Light**

Realization dawns in Ichigo eyes, face reddening instantly; Byakuya can’t help but laugh to the surprise of everyone.  
  
 **#26 - Lost**

It’s only a battle and not the war, but Ichigo still feels he has failed when he sits next to Byakuya’s unconscious body and quietly begs for forgiveness.

**#27 - Metal**

Their blades meet with a resounding clang, and Byakuya is quick to say, “You must be even faster; your opponents will not hesitate to strike you down if you give them the chance.”

**#28 - New**

It is awkward and filled with desperation as their noses bump together, but Byakuya regrets nothing.  
  
 **#29 - Old**

The boy just seems so tired, so impossibly aged in that moment, and Byakuya invites him in without a second thought.

**#30 - Peace**

“Please just talk to him, nii-sama; he’ll listen to you.”

**#31 - Poison**

His vision narrows, blood boiling in his veins, but the next thing Ichigo remembers is waking up in the fourth division with no idea how he got there.

**#32 - Pretty**

Byakuya’s scarf is too beautiful to be used for such a task, but he doesn’t hesitate to tear strips free to staunch the flow of blood as the boy lies almost lifelessly before him.  
  
 **#33 – Rain**

“I’ve always hated it,” Ichigo admits, but Byakuya remains silent as the boy tells him about his much beloved mother.

**#34 - Regret**

Their deaths weigh heavily on him, pulling him down deeper and deeper, but Byakuya’s stunted and fumbling words are a lifeline.  
  
 **#35 - Roses**

Beneath the prickliness is just a man, awkward and all too human, but that is not Ichigo’s story to tell.  
  
 **#36 - Secret**

“Ya don’t think…” Renji trails off and shifts on his feet before adding, “I mean, taichou and Ichigo… they always look at each other when they think no one’ll notice.”  
  
 **#37 - Snakes**

Ichimaru reminds him of a viper slithering in for the kill, and it amuses Ichigo to no end that he is driven back by a flurry of pink petals.

**#38 - Snow**

“I do not play,” Byakuya repeats, only to find his resolve crumbling in the face of such unusual joy.  
  
 **#39 - Solid**

The heart underneath his hand beats steadily if slowly, a welcome reminder that the captain is still alive despite evidence to the contrary.

**#40 - Spring**

The world is a haze, pink and red and black intermixed, and the last thing Ichimaru Gin ever sees is trail end of a scarf and a black nodachi.

**#41 - Stable**

He understands that it is just an illusion, Aizen’s lie, but Ichigo can’t help the shiver of dread that goes down his spine as Byakuya unexpectedly disappears from right beside him.  
  
 **#42 - Strange**

Kidoh is a mystery to him, but somehow, Byakuya’s frosty instructions cut through the cloud of confusion.

**#43 - Summer**

A full year has passed, and still, Byakuya cannot fathom this boy or why his mere presence drives him to distraction.

**#44 - Taboo**

No matter how girly Byakuya looks, he is still very much a man, and Ichigo can only wonder what his friends would say if they knew the truth.

**#45 - Ugly**

_Vizard_ … it sounds like such a dirty and horrible word and is against their most sacred laws, but Byakuya doesn’t give a damn what it means or implies.

**#46 - War**

It is more terrible than he ever imagined, worse than simply fighting Hollows, and he knows that Byakuya sees his tears but thankfully says nothing.  
  
 **#47 - Water**

Aizen is stunned by the sheer impossibility of it all as a burst of _Getsuga Tenshou_ shatters his illusion, and then, his ears are filled by the words “ _Chire_ , Senbonzakura.”

**#48 - Welcome**

“Come inside,” Byakuya murmurs as he steps into the cool spring air and takes Ichigo by the hand.  
  
 **#49 - Winter**

The war soon stretches into the spring and then summer, and it is a sad day indeed when Ichigo is so caught up in the fight that Byakuya has to remind him of his own birthday.

**#50 - Wood**

The floorboards creak softly beneath his feet as he sits down next to Byakuya, and wordlessly, they gaze out into the garden. 


	5. A Midnight Stroll

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He would know the hum and tingle of this reiatsu anywhere. (Beta Set)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After Aizen's defeat and beyond.

**#01 - Walking**

The night is their favorite time, strolling through Seireitei without bother or care.

**#02 - Waltz**

“But, nii-sama,” Rukia puts in forcefully, her voice long ago losing its polite and obedient tone, “you have to; it’s tradition!”

**#03 - Wishes**

Ichigo has no idea what to ask for his birthday; he already has everything he’ll ever need.

**#04 - Wonder**

His expression is almost child-like when he takes Byakuya into Rukongai, watching as the streamers and festival dancers flutter all around them.

**#05 - Worry**

He hasn’t been this antsy since his fight against the second Espada, but somehow, he thinks that Byakuya’s grandmother will be far more frightening.

**#06 - Whimsy**

The inner lining of his haori matches Byakuya’s, and a part of Ichigo thinks someone planned it that way.

**#07 - Waste/Wasteland**

The nightmare is such a common and foolish one, but Byakuya still dreams of Las Noches and the sight of blood on the sand.

**#08 - Whiskey and rum**

He does not like alcohol and never has, and despite Kyouraku’s absolute horror, it will not be present, regardless of the occasion.

**#09 - War**

It is over and done, so many lost but so much gained.

**#10 - Weddings**

Rukia looks at them with visions of ceremonies and receptions dancing in her eyes, and Ichigo feels a shiver of dread go down his spine.

** # ** **11 - Birthday**

“No,” he yells to Byakuya’s retreating back, “absolutely not, and don’t you dare tell Goat-Face about this!”

** # ** **12 - Blessing**

Byakuya’s grandmother is grizzled and nearly bent double over her cane, but her cool grey eyes brighten and a smile actually graces her thin mouth as she watches them approach.

**#13 - Bias**

It is a mere happenstance that Ichigo chose the fifth division; the fact that the sixth is next door is entirely coincidental.

**#14 - Burning**

His touch is like fire against Byakuya’s skin, hot and nearly scorching.

** # ** **15 - Breathing**

The only sound is their heavy panting as they slowly come back to earth.

**#16 - Breaking**

The tinkle of broken china is their first hint of an audience; Renji’s strangled gasp is their second.

**#17 - Belief**

He wonders what he did to deserve such happiness, or perhaps this is the world’s way of apologizing for Hisana.

**#18 - Balloon**

“What is this?” he questions at the pink and blue monstrosities that fill his office, courtesy of Ichigo’s sisters and demented father.

**#19 - Balcony**

Jyuushiro knows that they think they’re hidden, but from his elevated position, the pair is all too obvious.

**#20 - Bane**

He hates the Kenseikan, a physical symbol of the Kuchiki clan’s stranglehold on him, and he is more than glad when Ichigo ignores the elders and refuses to wear one.

**#21 - Quiet**

Renji still can’t fathom why he and Byakuya spend so much time in the garden, contentedly sipping tea and allowing the world to pass them by.

**#22 - Quirks**

Byakuya likes his tea lukewarm but his food hot, his candy to be sweet, and for Ichigo to sit by him at every meal.

**#23 - Question**

“When?” Rukia asks, eyes sparkling with excitement and other things far too scary for her brother to name.

**#24 - Quarrel**

Byakuya quickly learns how to apologize, and Ichigo… how to forgive.

**#25 - Quitting**

Some days, Ichigo just wants to pull his hair out in frustration, and he often wonders how Byakuya has managed to put up with such stupidity for so long.

**#26 - Jump**

“Byakuya,” his senpai tries to assure him, “it’s not really that big of a deal; you practically live together already.”

**#27 - Jester**

Renji is such a fascinating shade of red, voice high and squeaky as he hurriedly backs out the door.

**#28 – Jousting**

“Come on, king! Let’s see if we can knock ‘im from that high horse o’ his.”

**#29 - Jewel**

His sister’s marriage to Ukitake is a relief more than anything, but they still feel the need to threaten her husband as every good brother should.

**#30 - Just**

He knows that he probably doesn’t deserve this, but it is Ichigo’s smile which truly drives that point home.

**#31 - Smirk**

Byakuya’s lips curl upwards as he slowly presses Ichigo into the wall behind him.

**#32 - Sorrow**

“I never thought I’d actually see her here… in Soul Society,” he whispers in a strained and aching voice, fingers held tightly in Byakuya’s grasp.

**#33 - Stupidity**

Youth does not equal idiocy; something Byakuya often struggles to remember, despite Ichigo’s many reminders.

**#34 - Serenade**

For such a seemingly loud person, Ichigo prefers quiet, and their comfortable silence is a song all its own.

**#35 - Sarcasm**

Their spars have been elevated to an art form, filled with cuts and stabs, both verbal and physical and all too accurate.

**#36 - Sordid**

There is nothing dirty about what he has with Kurosaki Ichigo, and Byakuya makes that fact very clear to his foolish cousins.

**#37 - Soliloquy**

He does not have to say the words for Ichigo to know he was sorely missed.

**#38 - Sojourn**

Their trips to the living world have become something of cathartic experience, reinforcing the knowledge that Ichigo chose correctly.

**#39 - Share**

The fifth division is his if he wants it, but he remains silent until his hand is given an encouraging squeeze beneath the table.

**#40 - Solitary**

It has been so long since he’s slept alone that he stays awake the entire first night of Ichigo’s mission, bed empty and cold.

**#41 - Nowhere**

The meeting is long and dull, but their conversation is without words as they gaze at each other across the room.

**#42 - Neutral**

His face is cold, indifferent, a sure sign that a great deal of groveling is in Ichigo’s immediate future.

**#43 - Nuance**

There is a lilt of something nameless to his tone, but Ichigo is swift to get the hint and leave his paperwork behind.

**#44 - Near**

He would know the hum and tingle of this reiatsu anywhere.

**#45 - Natural**

That is his true hair color, but Byakuya has yet to tell anyone of his discovery.

**#46 - Horizon**

The sun sinks lower until it is all but invisible, and still, they sit and stare out into the garden.

**#47 - Valiant**

Ichigo is much beloved by his division and by Seireitei at large, but everyone is very much aware who has the strongest claim.

**#48 - Virtuous**

“Could ya please, please not do that here?” Renji begs, face the same shade as his hair.

**#49 - Victory**

Ichigo is triumphant, defiant as he congratulates himself on a spar well done, and Byakuya is gracious enough to concede if only to keep that smile a little longer.

**#50 – Defeat**

If he had known things would end this way when they first fought, Byakuya thinks that he may not have tried so hard to win.


End file.
